Rachel's abandonment
by doe82
Summary: A week after Mark's funeral, Rachel's mother abandons her. What if Rachel was only 11 when her dad died? What if Elizabeth found out she was expecting again? What if there relationship was different? After calling Elizabeth for help, everything changes.
1. The Beginning

_AN: I have changed some things, because this is fan fiction and I can. That being said this is AU. I don't own ER. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Elizabeth_

_Elizabeth Corday-Green unlocked the front door to her home in Chicago having just got back from her home country Britain. In a stroller next to her was her almost one year old daughter Ella. Behind the stroller was her mother who had come back with her to help her unpack, and get settled in again. _

_After getting Ella settled in the living room with her toys Elizabeth asked her mother to watch her while she answered the ringing phone._

"_Hello?" _

"_Elizabeth?" Asked Rachel. Rachel is Elizabeth's late husbands' first daughter, from his first marriage. _

"_Rachel what is wrong?" Elizabeth asked after hearing crying from the other end._

"_There gone." Rachel answered trying to hold back a sob. "I just got here; I had soccer practice after school. The only things left in the house are my things and the things that were dads. I tried to turn the lights on but it didn't work. There is no food in the kitchen, and I am scared. I don't know what to do." After Mark Green divorced his first wife they shared custody of Rachel. Rachel's mother got remarried first and is currently pregnant with twins. _

"_Alright, Rachel you did the right thing calling me." Elizabeth started after getting over her slight shock. She had known that Rachel and her mother had not been getting along well but she could not understand how any mother could abandon there child. "I am sure this is hard but I need you to calm down a little. Have you gone through the whole house?"_

"_Yes," Rachel replied after calming down some. "I went to my room last thinking that we were moving again, and they forgot to tell me. My room is exactly the way I left it this morning except there were papers on my bed. The first one was a school transfer form which fit in to my moving theory, except that the school transferring too was blank. Then I looked at the second paper, and I knew I was wrong. It is a transfer of guardianship form signed by both my mom and Steve. The place where the new guardian's name goes is blank, and unsigned. They gave up all rights to me, and left me here. There was also a post it on my bed it says "you're too much like your father. You're cell phone will be turned off on Friday." I don't get it what did I do?" Rachel asked getting worked up again._

"_You did nothing wrong Rachel." Elizabeth said passionately. "I just booked a flight; I will be there in one hour. Do you think you will be all right until then?" She asked seeing that the flight took 45 minutes._

"_What about Ella?" Rachel asked. "She is your daughter and she should come first. I don't want to take my sister's mom away from her, especially since we just lost daddy."_

"_My mother is here and she will take care of Ella for a few days. I am not about to leave you there alone, Rachel. I don't go back to work for 4 more days, and since I am already out the door arguments are pointless. You called needing help, I told you at the funeral that if you ever need anything to call, and I meant it." _

"_Okay." Rachel said. "What do I do until then? I don't know the neighbors because I have only been back here for a week, and we moved here two days before we went to Hawaii with dad. They made me go back to school the day after dad's funeral but I was trying to distract myself with school work so I don't have friends here either."_

"_Has it started getting dark yet?" Elizabeth asked while driving carefully._

"_No, it won't for almost another 2 hours." Rachel said wondering were this was going._

"_Good, I am pulling into the airport parking lot now. I want you to lock the doors and stay there. It will be around 6 by the time I get there, so I want you to pack a bag of the things you will need for the night. We will get something to eat then as well as a hotel room for a few days. I have to turn off my cell phone now, so we will talk more when I get there all right?" _

"_Okay and thank you Elizabeth." Said Rachel while locking the front door, before turning away to go back upstairs._

"_It's no problem; I'll call you when I land. See you soon." Elizabeth said, and after hearing Rachel's goodbye she hung up, turned off her phone, and boarded the plane._

_After her plane landed, Elizabeth quickly rented a car, and grabbed her suitcase that had already been packed from her trip to Britain. Turning on her cell phone she called Rachel back while starting to drive. After reassuring Rachel she would be there soon, she got directions to the house and started driving a little faster. Telling Rachel she was on her street Elizabeth hung up just as she pulled in to the drive way of a nice two story house. _

_Rachel opened the door as she was walking up the walkway, and gladly accepted the hug she offered the second she caught sight of Rachel's red eyes. In Elizabeth's arms she started crying again, unable to help it._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Rachel_

_Rachel Jane Green had just finished soccer practice and was walking home. Dad died one week ago, she thought as she was walking. Her father Mark Green had been a doctor at county general in Chicago. Her mother Mary is a lawyer, and shares a firm with her second husband Steve Evens. Her parents had divorced when she was young and they had shared custody of her. She only got to see her dad on some weekends though. This was due partly because of her dad's job but also because of the fact that her mom's and now step dad's jobs required them to move a lot._

_Two years after the divorce her mom married Steve. Her mom is currently 7 months pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl. Her dad had married Elizabeth a little under two years ago, and had her baby sister Ella. _

_Rachel had never gotten along with her mom very well but after the divorce it got worse without her dad there to run interference. After moving from Chicago right after the divorce Rachel's mom started working more than her dad ever did to her knowledge. Rachel knew her babysitters better then she knew her mom. She didn't see her mom that much even now. _

_After the move her mom stopped taking care of her. Rachel remembers a time when her parents both kissed her goodnight, comforted her after a nightmare, and stayed home from work to take care of her when she was sick. Her dad was the only one to continue to do this when she was with him, after the divorce. _

_Rachel turned onto the street her house was on, she never called it home because she felt like a stranger or guest there. In fact she never called any house she and her mom lived in home since they left Chicago. Her home had always been in Chicago with her dad. _

_Rachel unlocked the door wondering why it was locked. Since her mom found out she was pregnant she had been cutting down on the hours she worked, so the stress wouldn't hurt the babies. Steve was also usually home before her on the days she had practice. She had only been here a week but she knew Steve was always home by five to cook dinner for her mom, and her. Though Rachel knew this was more for her mom's benefit then hers. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Turning around from locking the back door again, I noticed the hallway was barer then usual. "Great, we are moving again!" I said sighing. Had we not moved a few times during the school year before I would think this was a yearly event._

_Expecting to find mom and Steve in the kitchen sitting down to dinner, I was surprised to find it empty. Flipping the light switch and having nothing happen I got an uneasy feeling in my stomach. Opening the fridge, the light did not come on and I noticed it too was empty. Searching the cupboards was met with the same results. _

_Grabbing my backpack and the duffel bag I use for practice, I headed to the living room. Noticing the couch and chair that mom got in the divorce I started to relax again. All the other furniture could had been packed already I reasoned to myself. _

_Going upstairs I opened the door to what is going to be the nursery after the twins are born. All the baby stuff mom and Steve had carefully picked out was gone. The only thing left in the room was a rocking chair that I realized mom had also gotten in the divorce. _

_With the uneasy feeling back I quickly opened the door to Steve's and mom's office that was on the other side of the hall. The only thing in there was the desk mom got in the divorce, I was noticing a pattern. Finding absolutely nothing in there bedroom I opened the door to my room and was glad to find it exactly as I had left it that morning. _

_I sat down on my bed trying to remember if they said anything about moving or not being home tonight. Then I remembered that the three of us had not talked since I went to Hawaii with dad, Ella, and Elizabeth. I shifted uncertain about what I should do, and heard paper crinkling. Standing up I only saw two papers at first. Picking up the first I saw it was a form I had seen often over the years. A form to transfer schools was something I thought I could write out from memory alone. I looked to see what school I was going to be going to and found it blank._

_I picked up the other paper hoping it would give me a clue as to what was going on, and noticed a post it. Ignoring the post it for a moment I read the first line of the second paper, and I started breathing heavier after seeing it was a form to change current guardianship. Looking quickly to the bottom of the page I saw what I feared. Both my mom and Steve had signed it, but the form did not state who they were transferring guardianship to, and was unsigned there._

_Picking up the post it, I read it hesitantly. Falling to my knees I started crying hard. They were gone, not coming back and they had left me here. Still crying but think a little clearer I realized that 20 minutes had gone past by looking at my watch. I spent a few minutes trying to figure out what to do when I realized that I needed an adult to help. Not having made friends yet I instantly ruled that option out, as well as neighbors since I don't even know there names._

_After wishing for my daddy in my head I remembered what Elizabeth said to me before mom made me leave after the funeral. "If you need anything Rachel, call me, weather your board, just need to talk or want to check up on Ella. You're a great kid and I thought so before I started dating your dad. I have always liked you, and don't worry you will always be in you're sister's life."_

_Still crying though quieter, I got up and walked to the door of my room where I had left my bags. Getting my cell phone out of my backpack, I dialed Elizabeth's cell phone number not knowing if she was working or out of the house with Ella. _

_After locking the front door and hanging up with Elizabeth, I felt a little better. On my way back to my room I looked out a window and saw a for sale sign in the front yard. I went up the stairs two at a time feeling fresh tears making there way down my face. _

_Over half of my things are already in Chicago from when I stayed with dad, Elizabeth, and Ella. I was glad mom did not want to stick around waiting for me to pack because I didn't want to. Elizabeth had said that I would always be welcome there with her and Ella, and moving all my stuff from there just didn't seem right. _

_After I stopped crying again, I went into the bathroom that was connected to my room. Grabbing everything I would need from there I put it all down on my bed, and went to my closet. After double checking that everything I would need for the night was on my bed, I got everything out of my duffel bag. Setting aside my soccer uniform, that I was sure I wouldn't need anymore, I started packing slowly not wanting to have time after I was done to think, and start crying again._

_I had just zipped up my bag when my cell phone went off. Seeing that it was Elizabeth I answered, grabbed my keys, and bag then headed downstairs to wait. Putting my cell phone in my pocket after seeing Elizabeth pull in to the driveway, I left my bag by the door that I opened and accepted the hug offered. _

_I was a little embarrassed when I immediately started crying again once I felt Elizabeth's arms around me, but I had not been hugged since I said goodbye to Elizabeth and Ella. I tried to pull away but Elizabeth who had apparently realized why I was held me tighter and started rubbing my back._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Elizabeth_

_Feeling Rachel try to pull back I held her tighter while rubbing her back thinking she was embarrassed. When I felt her relax again I ran my other hand though her hair a few times knowing that it would be more comfort then words right now. Realizing that Rachel had stopped crying I kissed the side of her head before pulling back._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Rachel_

_I relaxed against Elizabeth, accepting the comfort. After I did I felt her other hand going through my hair, I closed my eyes, and buried my face in her shoulder. I had stopped crying a while ago when I felt Elizabeth kiss the side of my head and pull away. Holding my face she wiped my tears away before dropping her hands and talking._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Elizabeth_

"_If you're ready we will grab something to eat and find somewhere to stay." I said quietly after I wiped the tear streaks from Rachel's face. She didn't seem like she wanted to talk, knowing sooner or later we would have to, and that it would be hard for her, I let her get away with a nod. She grabbed her bag, locked the door, and started walking to the rental car. Catching up I put my hand on her back hoping that knowing someone was there would make her feel a little better. Starting the car after we were both buckled, I pulled out of the driveway and asked quietly "Where would you like to eat?"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Rachel_

_I didn't want to talk afraid that I would start crying again so I nodded. While locking the door again I realized that I did not like the silence either. It was not awkward or anything it just gave me more time to think, something I also did not want to do. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Elizabeth putting her hand on my back, and although Elizabeth could not see it I smiled a little for the first time since dad died. _

_Hearing Elizabeth's question I looked over to her in thought. "Can we have pizza?" I asked back uncertainly. Seeing her smile and nod focusing on the road, I completely relaxed knowing I was safe, and that Elizabeth would help me figure everything out._

_After eating, with talk about Ella and school work filling the silence that I did not want, we started looking for a hotel to stay in. I wasn't much help considering that the only places I had been since coming here were the house and school. _

_Paying for two days, Elizabeth got the key to the room and we went upstairs in silence. Telling Elizabeth I was going to take a shower I got my bag and went into the connecting bathroom. The room had two twin beds, a TV, and a bathroom. _

_In my pajama's I went back into the room and sat on the closer bed, to put my stuff back in my bag. While I was putting my stuff away I noticed Elizabeth grab her stuff and go into the bathroom. The overwhelming emotions that I had been holding back came dangerously close to the surface, so I quickly turned on the TV. _

_Ten minutes later I found that there was nothing on, so I turned off the TV, just as Elizabeth got out of the bathroom. Brushing her hair out sitting on the bed I heard Elizabeth sigh and turned my head to look at her instead of the ceiling. She was putting up her hair when she asked me "How are you feeling?" _

_I answered softly hoping I wouldn't start crying again, "Confused mostly. I am angry, hurt, and I feel betrayed." _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Elizabeth_

_Catching Rachel's eyes I spoke again, moving to sit beside her. "You know that you did nothing wrong right? This is not your fault."_

_Holding Rachel's eyes, I heard her answer as I saw the tears gathering in her eyes. "Yes and no. I feel like it's my fault, but logically I know that they are the ones wrong for doing this." _

_Gently wiping the tear that fell when Rachel stopped talking, I said "but feelings are not logical. So, what do you think?" Seeing that Rachel was confused I explained. "You have been through a lot today, but you are 11 not 7, you're opinion matters. You know that you are more then welcome with me and Ella. I will sign that guardianship paper in a heartbeat if you will let me, because you are a great kid, and I would love to have you with me and Ella. I am not doing this because of Mark, and I want you to know that. However, I also want you're opinion, and for you to be comfortable with what we decide. I know you don't have friends here, but you have friends in other places whose parents wouldn't mind having you. Doug is also your godfather, and you have known him longer then me. Not to mention everyone at county. I am not trying to get rid of you Rachel, and I am not trying to make you decide this on your own. Though I will be honest with you, if you want to stay with one of your friends I have veto power. Understand?" _

"_Yes I understand," Rachel started. "Honestly, it would be weird staying with any of my friends for more then a few days. I didn't think of Doug, and Carol. As for everyone else at county, I don't know any of them that well. Don't get me wrong I like them, and they make great aunts and uncles but living with one of them? - no thanks." _

_Rachel stopped, and I waited patently stroking her hair letting her get her thoughts together._

_Rachel finished quietly. "When I was freaking out, besides wishing for daddy, you were the first one I thought of to go to for help. I have not seen Doug since he left county. I would like to go talk to him, to explain, but I want to stay with you and Ella. After the divorce. . . I don't know what to call her anymore. My mother stopped taking care of me really. Since I came back here I have either fallen asleep crying or woke up from a nightmare crying, and while she hasn't comforted me since the divorce I had thought that it was just because she is pregnant now. I am not so sure anymore. Once when I had been hurt at school, I sat in the hospital for two hours after I called her because she was too busy with work to come. When I called you however you dropped everything, and since you got here you have been comforting me constantly. As long as you're sure, I want you to sign the guardianship papers so I can stay with you."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Rachel_

_After I finished talking I looked up to see that Elizabeth was also crying. Looking into my eyes Elizabeth said "I am sure." Then she kissed my forehead, helped me sit up and held me while we both cried. _

_When we finally let go of each other, I noticed it was 8:30. "Do I go to school tomorrow or do we start packing?" I asked because besides not having done my homework I didn't want to go after what happened today. _

"_We pack." Elizabeth said simply. "I am not going to make you go after today, but after we get you transferred to a school back home, you will need to go back. Okay?"_

"_That's fine." I answered. I knew that back in Chicago I would need the distraction more then I do now. I picked up my bag from the floor, and grabbed the papers that I had found on my bed. I handed them to Elizabeth, along with a pen. _

_After signing the guardianship paper, Elizabeth put all three of the papers into her suitcase. "I know it is early but you need to sleep, and honestly so do I," She said smiling tiredly. _

_I smiled back knowing tomorrow was going to be just as tiring, and quietly asked while blushing "May I sleep with you tonight? I don't really want to be alone right now."_

_Elizabeth lifted my chin, so I was looking into her eyes and said, "Of course you can. You can always come to me for anything."_

_We both got under the covers and I knew that I would be crying myself to sleep tonight. After turning off the light Elizabeth turned back to face me with open arms. I went into them willingly and hugged her back, whispering my thanks to her for everything. Feeling safe like when dad hugged me I let go of my emotions and cried. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Elizabeth_

_Still holding Rachel after she cried herself to sleep, I was glad I had already called my mom to tell her I got here safely because I wasn't sure I could do it now without crying. If I ever see Mary again, I will cut her open without pain meds to see if her heart is ice. Knowing that these thoughts would not help Rachel and that tomorrow would be a long day I kissed the top of Rachel's head before giving into sleep._

_Waking up to Rachel turning over onto her other side I realized that the sun had been in her eyes. Noticing that it was 8 I pushed Rachel's hair away form her face, kissed her temple and told her quietly that I was going to take a shower. Getting a soft okay in response I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom. _

_After leaving the bathroom I saw Rachel sitting up, and asked, "Are you okay?"_

"_I can't say I'm okay, but I am better then yesterday, and I will be okay eventually." She answered louder than she had yesterday. Nodding I moved aside so she could use the bathroom, and called home to check on Ella._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Rachel_

_After eating breakfast quickly, we made our way back to the house, stopping to get boxes and tape. We had my room packed by lunch with the exception of more clothes for me to wear, and the furniture. _

_Getting back form eating lunch at a restaurant, Elizabeth and I went though the house, including the attic and basement looking for anything else they may have left. In the attic we found my birth certificate, and all the photo albums that had pictures of dad and me. It was like they were trying to forget me by putting all of that stuff there. The papers that Elizabeth said were important were put into the bags we were taking on the plane; everything else was put into boxes for the movers to . . . well move._

_Calling a moving company, they sent people right out. Taking all the furniture and boxes before driving off to Chicago, the movers were in and out in an hour and a half. _

_Realizing that everything we had to do before leaving was done I asked Elizabeth, "So, do we go back tonight?" _

"_Sort of," She answered. When I raised my eyebrow at her she clarified. "You wanted to go see Doug and explain right?" Seeing me nod she continued, "When I realized that we would be done today, I called my mom, asking her to book us a flight there and one back home for today. Our flight there leaves in a half hour. I know I didn't ask or even tell you what I was planing, but when we get back we have to find you a school to go into, before I have to go back to work, and we will both need to unpack. I didn't know how long it would take to explain so I had my mom give us two and a half hours."_

_Noticing Elizabeth looking to see if I was mad, I smiled and said "Thank you. You knew I wanted to talk to Doug and you're helping me do it. Do you know where they live? I don't. " _

_After the plane landed we rented another car, and grabbed our luggage. Finding Doug and Carol's address in the phone book, took no time at all, and soon Elizabeth was driving while I gave her directions. Explaining was as hard as I thought it would be, but when both of them accepted my decision it seemed easier somehow. Talking with them until we had to leave to catch our flight home was great, and before leaving they gave us there home and cell phone numbers so we could all stay in touch._

_During the drive to the airport I started a conversation, I wasn't sure I wanted to. "Do we have to tell everyone at county? I know they would want to see me and most likely that would mean going there and I can't. I am not ready, and just can we not tell them yet?"_

"_If that is what you want, then it is fine, and if they find out before you want to tell them we can say that we wanted to get you settled first. We can also tell them that you're not ready to go back into county, they would understand that." Elizabeth answered while we were checking our luggage in._

_Finally getting home at 5 we brought everything inside, and left it by the door once we smelled dinner. Being introduced to Elizabeth's mother was an interesting, and funny experience. After a delicious dinner I quickly unpacked what I had with me so I could play with Ella before she went to sleep. _

_Elizabeth also unpacked, after calling Carol to tell them we got home alright._

_Being in dad's house now Elizabeth's again was both trilling, and terrifying for me. Playing on the floor with Ella while the adults watched the news, I realized that not only was I smiling, and happy, but that I had refered to the house as home and it felt right, like when dad was alive. _

_At 9 Elizabeth gave Ella a bath before putting her to bed, while Isabelle, her mom finished reading the novel she started. At the same time, I went back up to my room wanting to orginize everything I had hurriedly unpacked. By the time I had finished it was almost ten, so I changed into pajama's, and got ready for bed. I was just getting into bed when I heard a knock on my door, and I invited Elizabeth in. _

_Elizabeth sat down on the edge of the bed next to me before saying, "You know where I am if you need or want me." _

_I nodded, and layed down. To my surprise Elizabeth tucked me in, before kissing my forehead and saying "sweet dreams." I smiled and said "goodnight" before closing my eyes. _

_I woke up suddenly two hours later from a nightmare, and was getting up to go to Elizabeth when my door opened, and she came in. Getting me to sit down again she held me until I stopped crying, before asking me gently, "What was your nightmare about?"_

_Taking a deep breath I told her, "What happened on Monday." Putting my head on her shoulder my eyes started to close, as she rubbed my back and said, "It's not your fault, Rachel. They are the ones who did something wrong, not you."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Elizabeth_

_Noticing that Rachel had fallen back to sleep, a few minutes later I laid her down, pulled her covers up, and kissed her forehead again, before leaving her room. I found my mom in the hallway outside of the guest room she was staying in. While hugging me she asked if I wanted to talk about it. _

_Pulling away I answered, "Yes, but not until I ask Rachel if it's alright. Goodnight mom." Before I closed my door I heard my mom say "goodnight." Laying down I hoped that both Rachel and Ella would sleep peacefully through the rest of the night. _

_Waking up at 8 to my alarm, I got dressed before checking on Rachel and Ella. Seeing them both still asleep, I decided to make breakfast before waking them. In the kitchen I found my mom with her morning tea, reading the paper. Exchanging good mornings, I started cooking blueberry pancakes, and toast with strawberries. Hearing Ella cry through the baby monitor, I let mom take over breakfast and went upstairs. _

_In Ella's room I found Rachel putting her down on the changing table, and asked, "Did she wake you?" I took over changing Ella, while I waited for an answer._

"_No, I was just going downstairs when I heard her start to cry." Rachel answered, before leaving the room and going into the hall bathroom._

_Rachel entered the kitchen while I was attempting to get Ella in her high chair. When she saw my trouble she chuckled, and grabbed Ella's hands from the side of the chair. Sitting down to breakfast I realized it would be a quiet one, since Rachel was not fully awake yet. _

_AN: A bad place to stop, but oh well. Review please-Doe82_


	2. Getting settled

Rachel's Abandonment Ch. 2

I don't own ER.

Rachel

After breakfast I went upstairs to change, while Elizabeth's mother did the dishes, and Elizabeth changed Ella. Not knowing if we were going to find a school for me to transfer to today or not, I just put on jeans and a long sleeve shirt. I am not much of a morning person, so after changing I laid back on my made bed.

I know I don't want to go back to my old school here because that is where some high school guy gave me the drugs that almost killed Ella. When I had realized what the kid had given me I didn't know what to do since I knew I wasn't going to take them. I had spent enough time at the hospital with dad to know what they could do to me. I didn't know if I could just throw them away or not so I brought them home to give to dad or Elizabeth, whom ever came home first. My backpack was zipped so I didn't even think that Ella could get to them when I went to get her finished bottle.

I suddenly realized that I was crying, and had to wonder why Elizabeth was doing this for me when I almost killed her daughter, my own sister. I rolled over on to my stomach so I could cry into my pillow hoping Elizabeth could not hear me, and ask what's wrong. I want to know how she is able to even look at me after what happened, but I am not sure I could bring it up out loud. I also wasn't sure I would like the answer, I don't want Elizabeth to feel like she has to do this for dad.

I felt a hand start rubbing my back and realized that either Elizabeth heard me, or was coming to get me. I sighed and figured I might as well get it over with before looking up. Elizabeth was still rubbing my back with one hand while holding Ella on her lap with the other. Looking at Ella I spoke quietly. "How can you do all of this for me when I almost killed Ella?" Chancing a look at Elizabeth's face I only saw understanding and concern before I looked down at Ella again.

"Rachel, what happened to Ella was an accident, Mark and I both knew that then and I still know it now." Elizabeth started after lifting my chin so I was looking at her instead of Ella. "I know that you did not mean to hurt her, and so did Mark. You made a mistake, we all do. When you brought the drugs home you were trying to do the right thing. You didn't know what to do, so you were planning on asking you're dad or I which again was the right thing to do. After Ella got a hold of the pills, you gave her, her bottle which helped save her. Ella is perfectly fine, healthy, and there wont be any side effects from what happened. Aside from feeling guilty your fine as well, and that is what matters. What Marry did to you was wrong, and no one deserves that. She did it on purpose knowing that it was wrong. That was not an accident and she at least knew that it would hurt you. Do you see the difference?"

I nodded and said "Yes, but I still feel guilty." I took Ella's hand in mine for comfort and to stop her from getting a hold on my hair.

Elizabeth chuckled at this and asked, "What brought that up?"

I answered after sitting up and taking Ella. "I was thinking about school. I don't want to go back to my old one because that is where the high school guy gave the drugs to me."

"I have to ask Rachel. Where you planning on taking the drugs?" Elizabeth was not sure if now was a good time for this but she needed to know.

Looking directly into Elizabeth's eyes I answered "No, I wasn't. I had been to the hospital enough to know what they could do to me. I just didn't know if I could throw them out so I brought them here to give to you or dad. My bag was zipped, I knew Ella was putting things in her mouth but I didn't know she would be able to get to them." I looked down at Ella again before kissing the top of her head while whispering that I am sorry to her.

"Okay." Elizabeth said simply, before adding. "I trust you're not going to be trying out any drugs then."

I shook my head quickly, knowing that was not going to happen after that. I was curious though, "Are we going to find me a school to go to today?"

"Yes, but the movers will be here at four so we will be home by then. I know you really don't want to talk about this but we have to. I know Marry and Steve are lawyers but I don't know for a fact that the guardianship papers are legal. I also know that abandonment is illegal, and neither Doug, Carol, or I can let them get away with what they did to you. We need to talk to the lawyer that you're dad used, and soon. There will most likely be a trial and you will probably have to testify. I can not say that I know what will happen because I don't but know that I will be right beside you through everything, just like Doug and Carol will be."

"I don't really want to talk about it, but I will. I want to know that I can stay here, and that they can't take me back." I said, making it clear where I wanted to be. "I also want to get over this and I don't think I will be able to if I know I could run into them at some point."

After a few minutes of silence Elizabeth spoke up again. "Before we leave I have a few questions that I would like you to answer. You don't have to if you don't want to right now but I will need to know sooner or later. Did either one of them ever hit you, Rachel?"

I looked up startled, that never even crossing my mind, and answered. "No, but there was one time I thought Steve was going to."

"Have they ever left you alone for a long time?" Elizabeth continued.

"Depends on what you think is a long time I guess. I don't really know how long I can be left alone."

"Have they ever not given you something you needed?"

"I don't think so."

"Have either of them ever said anything mean, or hurtful to you?"

"Yes." I said while trying not to cry.

"Alright, that's enough for now. My last question has nothing to do with them. Do you mind if I tell my mom and dad what's going on? It's up to you, I will respect you're choice here."

"No, I don't mind as long as I don't have to be the one to do it." I said smiling weakly at Elizabeth. "Is Ella coming with us?"

"As long as you have no problem with it. Although considering your living here you would have to get over that pretty quickly, if you do."

"I want her to come, I haven't seen her in a week." I said turning Ella around so I could kiss her cheek before getting off my bed with her in my arms. "I am ready whenever you and Ella are."

"We are both ready so lets go."

After getting Ella strapped into her car seat, we left the house headed toward the school that was my second choice when I stayed here before.

Getting into see the headmaster, Elizabeth explained the situation briefly before asking if it was possible for me to transfer in immediately. He said that it was but that we had to be sure that Elizabeth is my legal guardian first. I spoke up saying that we are going to my dad's lawyer today to find that out among other things, and politely asked if he would have time to see us later today. He did and we made the appointment for 2:30 since all the paperwork would take about an hour to finish.

In the car again Elizabeth spoke quietly because Ella had fallen asleep during the meeting. "After we talk to the lawyer, we are going home to have lunch with my mom since tonight is her last night here. I wont bring up what's going on until after you and Ella are asleep tonight. I know you don't want to hear it. I am not sure what we are going to do with all the furniture that the movers are bring here so we will have to figure that out before we come back here to get you enrolled. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just dreading talking to the lawyer. I'm scared Elizabeth."

"I know, and I am a little scared myself but we will get through this together." Elizabeth replied after taking my hand. "I don't know what will happen but there is no way I am letting you go back to them, and Doug won't let it happen either. Please don't worry about that because it wont happen. I will protect you from everything I can Rachel, but unfortunately I can't protect you from the pain you are feeling right now. Anything I can do to help you please let me know, and you can talk to me about anything. If you don't want to talk to me if something is bothering you promise me you will go to Doug or Carol. We will do anything we can to help you with anything, and not because of you're dad but because of you."

"I promise, but most likely I will stick to talking with you if something is bothering me. Can we both promise to be honest with each other though, no matter what?"

"I can do that, but if you start asking how much money I make I will have to draw the line." I could tell Elizabeth was joking trying to cheer me up, so I smiled before squeezing her hand. Elizabeth turned serious again. "How about we start by being friends and work our way up? Obviously I will still give you allowance, chores, and be a . . . well a mom to you, if you will let me, but we will decide everything together as we go along."

"I would like that. Do we have to make an appointment with dad's lawyer or what?"

"No, I forgot that I already had one for the pre will reading. Basically he is just going to tell us what will happen at the will reading. After that we will fill him in on what has happened, and go from there. Don't worry it's just us that will be there today."

Elizabeth started driving so we would not be late, while I told her a little bit more about what had been happing between me and my mother since the divorce.

"We never really got along well, but dad was there to stop it from going to far. After we moved he wasn't there to run interference anymore. She started working a lot more then before claming that we needed the extra money. When I wasn't in school I spent most of my time with babysitters. She stopped tucking me in at night, and I didn't she her much. That helped with the fighting, I mean its hard to fight with someone you only see for a few hours a day. We had never really talked but that drew us apart so much that we didn't know each other anymore. I didn't notice for a while but I eventually caught on that she was trying to keep me from dad. Making excuses when I was suppose to be with him, so that I couldn't go. That's why I was kind of mean to you, after we met. I thought I wouldn't get to spend as much time with dad when I actually got to see him. I didn't want to share him, when I barley got to see him as it was. I am sorry for that, but honestly I got over that on thanksgiving. I wanted to get to know you, and I still do, but I don't know how. I didn't know then either, because every time I had to talk to my mother we were distant and cold to each other. I don't know how to talk to adult women really."

We had just pulled into the parking lot of the lawyers office when I finished talking, and Elizabeth parked before saying anything so she could look at me.

"With me just talk as you are now, and how you have been. Just like you talk to Carol, and Doug as you always have. This I can definitely help you with, and I will be happy to do it. As for getting to know each other, that's easy. We will start with that over lunch with my mom. After I fill her and dad in, they will probably spoil you along with Ella, so they will both want to get to know you too. Mom already expressed an interest in that last night, but wasn't sure if you would be okay with that. I will warn you that we will probably fight in the future, but if we stick to our honesty policy we should be fine. We will also need to watch what we say because I know I don't want to hurt you by saying something I don't mean without thinking. If we don't go in now though we will be late, so we will continue with this later, I promise."

"Okay." I said smiling, happy with the way things are going so far. I let Elizabeth get Ella out of the car and hold her this time because I didn't want to accidentally wake her up. I grabbed her dipper bag, and waited for them at the door before going inside.

After I explained what happened to the lawyer, Mr. Hills, he helped us file charges. He also notarized the guardianship papers making them legal and filed them with the court. He told us that the reading of the will would have to be postponed because of what happened. A conviction would automatically change some things in the will. He also said that as my godfather Doug would have to sign off on, and support Elizabeth's guardianship of me in court.

Ella woke up at this time so knowing I wouldn't really understand what they were talking about, I took her to the bathroom to change her. I played with her on the floor for the rest of the meeting knowing that I would be filled in on the things I needed to know later. The lawyer had to call the cops to get the three papers I had found on my bed for evidence. He gave Elizabeth a copy of the legal guardianship form so I could get enrolled in school, and she could change emergency contact information.

Getting home at 11:30, Elizabeth, Isabelle, and I made lunch together while Ella watched from her high chair. Lunch was fun as we were all getting to know each other, and sharing stories about various times in our lives. We all stuck to happy, funny, and slightly embarrassing stories. After cleaning up, we all figured out where the furniture would go. While doing this we still talked, trying to learn more about each other.

Isabelle agreed to watch Ella while we went back to my new school to get me enrolled. Elizabeth said that she would have just gone by herself, but knew that she would need my help filling out the forms. Filling out the paper work was a boring 45 minutes. We got home at the same time the movers got there, because they were ahead of schedule.

Having them put the boxes in the living room, so we could short through them there. Before putting everything where it belongs even though most of it would go in my room. Showing them where to put the furniture took longer as we had to do it piece by piece.

After they left we put Ella in her playpen in the living room so she could play while we went through everything in the boxes. Elizabeth took all the papers we had found into her office for safety, and so she could look at them later. We agreed that after making a list of the things I would need to start school tomorrow, Elizabeth would go get everything along with a new cell phone for when my old one shut off. That would also give me time to add all my contacts to the new phone before losing them all. Isabelle and I would watch Ella and put all of my things in my room. I also wanted to go through my stuff in case I wanted to throw anything out. I knew that I would have to ask if I could throw some of it out, because it might help us with the trial. I just don't want any reminder of my mother in my room or anywhere else that I could see it. Not having much of anything that reminded me of them was a good thing as far as I am concerned, as it will be easier to get it all out of my sight.

After shorting through everything in my room, I rearranged everything so I knew where it would be. Putting aside the things I don't want anymore, along with anything that reminded me of them, I went downstairs to play with Ella waiting for Elizabeth to get home so I could ask what to do with it. I had left space for everything I would need for school, in my room and when Isabelle took Ella in the kitchen to start dinner I sat on the couch to read the information on my new school.

Hearing the door open and close, I put down what I was reading to get my school things from Elizabeth. I figured I would ask what to do with the stuff I don't want after dinner while getting ready for school tomorrow before dinner.

After dinner I asked what to do with the stuff I had put aside. Isabelle and I brought it downstairs into Elizabeth's office while Elizabeth washed Ella up from dinner. I wanted to be prepared for school so I went back upstairs to finish reading what I had on the school. I also knew that as Isabelle's last night here she and Elizabeth should spend time together.

At 9:30 there was a knock on my doorframe and I invited Elizabeth in. I had finished reading about my school at 9 and decided to get ready for bed knowing that tomorrow would be a long day. Elizabeth came in and sat on my bed next to me after I moved the book I had been reading onto the nightstand.

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?"

"Not really, I have done it enough times now that I am used to it." I answered calmly. "How will it work though? I mean do I take the bus there and back? Do I watch Ella after school? Do I have to pick her up someplace? Do I even come straight back here after school? What time will you be home?" I had worked myself up at this point not liking the fact that I didn't know the answers to these questions. Elizabeth had finally gotten my attention by putting her arm around my shoulders and pulling me close. She had apparently been trying to get my attention since I asked the first question. When I realized I hadn't given her a chance to answer I blushed, and put my head on her shoulder to try to hide it.

After Elizabeth had stopped chuckling she answered my questions and more. "You will take the bus there since I have to be at work by 7 and the bus will pick you up here at 6:30. That is about the same time I will have to leave. Tomorrow I will pick you up. I get off at 2 and I will be at you're school by 3 after picking up Ella. Other days it won't be like tomorrow. I don't know how long I can leave you alone or how long you can watch Ella for yet so it will not happen until I do. I know you don't really need a babysitter but I don't want to risk loosing you. So when I won't be home within an hour of you getting home from school you will go to Ella's daycare. That way you will be able to spend time with her, and stay here without the risk of being taken away. Also the women in charge said that if you help out while you're there it will be considered a job and she will pay you minimum wage. You don't have to but it will be extra spending cash, and work experience. Since tomorrow is Friday we don't have to have the details together yet, so we will leave that for the weekend. Now it's late, and you need to go to bed." Elizabeth tucked me in again doing what she had done the night before.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth

After leaving Rachel's room I grabbed the baby monitor, and went back downstairs to the living room where my mom was waiting for me. We are both in pajama's not knowing how long our talk would take. I hoped that it wouldn't be too late however as I have to get up early and make sure Rachel does the same. Before starting I told mom that I wanted to tell her and dad at the same time so I called him putting the phone on speaker. I now understood Rachel's comment about it being hard to explain then easier. My parents finally agreed on something and that was that they would both support me and my choice. They also agreed on getting to know and spoiling Rachel along with Ella. After I promised to keep them both informed we all said goodnight. Seeing that it was almost 11, I went upstairs to check on the girls again, before going to sleep.

Waking up at 5:30 to my alarm I wanted to brake it and go back to sleep. Knowing that I couldn't I got up showered and dressed. In the hallway I heard the shower running and checked Rachel's room to be sure that it was her and not my mom. Waking Ella up I quickly got her dressed and ready to leave. At 6 I started breakfast after getting Ella a snack and settled in her highchair. Rachel came into the kitchen at 6:10 with her backpack ready to go. Setting her plate in front of her she started eating after we both said good morning. I left the dishes in the sink knowing that my mom would do them for me later when she had finished eating. Before leaving the house I made sure Rachel still had her keys to the house just in case. The bus came just as I was starting the car. I waved goodbye and said have a good day through the window before Rachel got on the bus to leave. I pulled out of the driveway after the bus, and was off to work after dropping Ella off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel

At 3 I got into Elizabeth's car, and noticed she was distracted even though she asked how my day went. She said "that's good" to my failing a pop quiz that covered things that I hadn't learned yet. I stayed quiet the rest of the way home not wanting to overstep by asking what's wrong. In the driveway I said I would bring Ella inside. Elizabeth nodded and grabbed the dipper bag before unlocking the door and going inside. Following her I was confused when I found her lying on the couch face down. I put Ella down in her playpen, and quietly dropped my backpack. I sat down next to the couch unsure of what to do or say. I had Doug and Carol's cell phone numbers so I text messaged them hoping they could help me. I was still using my first cell phone, secretly hoping that my mom would call to make sure I am okay before turning it off. I had put everything on my new phone last night just in case though. After getting there advice on my thankfully silent and still working phone I gave it a try.

Placing my hand on her back I asked, "Are you okay?"

"Not really." She answered quietly after shifting on the couch so she was facing me. "I knew it would be hard going back to work at county, but I didn't expect it to be that hard. After I got there it took me ten minutes to go inside."

I just nodded my head to show I had heard because I didn't know what to say to that.

I got up to take Ella's coat and shoes off right before Elizabeth spoke up again. "I am sorry I didn't really catch what you said in the car. How was school?"

I looked back at her grinning and said, "Yeah I caught on to that when you said that it was good I had failed a pop quiz because I hadn't learned the material yet." It was my turn to see Elizabeth blush from embarrassment. I waved it off before putting aside Ella's stuff and moving back to where I was sitting. "It's understandable. I have some work to make up along with my homework for Monday. It's not a lot so I think I can get it done, before my Wednesday deadline."

"Did you make any friends?" Elizabeth asked curious.

"No, I usually don't on the first few days of a new school. I'm too busy getting the lay of the land and sometimes catching up."

"Its almost time for Ella's afternoon nap, and I think I am going to join her. Why don't you start on your homework, that way on Sunday when I am off, you can just do what you want. If you need help, come get me." Elizabeth got off the couch picked up Ella and their things before going upstairs. I reached over and dragged my backpack to me so I could get started. I grabbed a soda from the fridge and sat down in front of the coffee table with my math book.

A hour and a half later, I had finished all my homework and decided to take a break before starting on the make up work I had. I went up to my room and turned on my computer so I could talk to my friends online. I would tell them that I had a new number and am in Chicago, but not why. I would most likely tell them that I am staying with Elizabeth, but I am not sure I want to hear the questions even if I already know I wont answer them.

Elizabeth walked by my room and into Ella's and I hoped that if she went downstairs I wouldn't get in trouble for leaving everything out. Twenty minutes later I left my computer on but went back to the living room to do some more work. I finished half of it when I realized that dinner would be ready soon. I brought my stuff upstairs and checked my computer for any new messages before washing up for dinner.

In the kitchen I set the table as I had before everything happened. After dinner I decided that I would do the rest of my work tomorrow while with Ella at daycare, and asked Elizabeth if I could watch a movie in the living room. When Elizabeth said that it was fine and that I didn't have to ask, I brought Ella with me to start the movie so Elizabeth could clean up.

Elizabeth joined Ella and I on the floor to watch the movie after she finished in the kitchen. The movie was done at 8:30 and Elizabeth gave Ella a bath before putting her to down for the night. I cleaned the living room up quickly and then went up to my room.

I looked toward my doorway when I heard Elizabeth ask. "Did they make you ask permission to watch movies?"

"Yeah." I answered quietly. I answered an instant message before signing out and turning off the computer. "I remember that I didn't always have to but for the last few years I did."

"Cleaning up the living room?" Elizabeth continued and I knew what she was asking.

"I got in trouble when I didn't clean up after myself, or left things lying around. May I ask you something?"

"Of course." Elizabeth answered coming into my room to sit on my bed. I turned the computer chair around so I was facing her before asking. "If you knew it was an accident, why did you kick me out?" It bothered me that I had to go back to stuff like that after I had stayed somewhere I felt wanted.

Elizabeth sighed and started. "I'm going to tell you a story. When I was 7, my dad had the day off, and he let me skip school so we could go to the zoo. My mom was working that day, and while she knew of the plan she didn't agree with it. She let him take me however because I was so excided. I wondered away from my dad for just a minute wanting to see the monkey's. He was talking to someone and I knew better to interrupt. When my dad stopped talking and realized I wasn't with him he was worried, and notified security. My mom had gotten off work early and had come to meet us. She arrived to find that my dad had lost me. That is one of the reasons my parents divorced and started fighting. After they had found me and made sure I was okay my mom got a house and moved out. Half of my stuff went with her, and because they both lived within my school district I would spend one week with my mom and then the next with my dad. It was like that until the divorce was final and the custody was worked out. After that I spent the school years with my mom and summers with my dad. I never said anything to them but I felt guilty for causing them to brake up, and still do. When I was spending weeks with one of them at a time though, I had to see both of them looking upset. It only made me feel worse, and after Ella came home from the hospital I realized that like me you would feel guilty for something that was not your fault. However you didn't necessarily have to see Ella everyday and have that guilt build every time you looked at her. I should have explained, or at least done it differently but I remember that feeling like it was today that I first felt it. I didn't want anyone feeling like that." Elizabeth paused for a minute with a far away expression on her face. "I had hoped that my parents would make up, and everything would be okay again. I wouldn't have to feel guilty anymore and I would get to live with both of them together again. I mostly gave up that hope but I still have some of it now even though I know it won't happen."

I hesitated a second not knowing if what I wanted to do would be accepted before taking the chance. I moved to sit beside Elizabeth on my bed and hugged her. The hug was not only accepted but returned and I smiled glad that I had tried. I noticed that it was 9 and that with my mom and Steve I would have had to been in bed by now. I didn't know if I had a bedtime here so I asked quietly after explaining why I was asking.

"Even on weekends?" Elizabeth asked for clarification. After I nodded she answered my question. "On weeknights I say 9 because of school, but weekends 10 at the latest. Mostly because tomorrow and other weekends you will still have to be up early so I can bring you and Ella to daycare. Once there you can go back to sleep for awhile, and on the days I don't have to work you can just sleep later. Even on the days I don't have to work during the week because I will be able to drop you off at school and pick you up."

We both heard Ella crying and Elizabeth kissed the top of my head before getting up and saying that she would be back at ten to say goodnight. I grabbed a composition notebook off of my bookshelf and grabbed a pencil to work on something I had found helpful in the past. No one knew what I wrote in my notebook, and I wasn't ready to share. At quarter to ten I stopped what I was doing to get ready for bed. I put my notebook back where I knew it would not stick out before turning out my light. A few minutes after I got into bed Elizabeth came in my open door, and repeated what she had done the last few nights.

I woke up crying silently this nightmare about my dad, and waited to see if Elizabeth was coming to me. I realized she had not heard me and got up to go to her. I was slightly scared of what her reaction would be but I remembered her words to me and hoped she meant them. I knocked on the door wary of just opening it, and heard Elizabeth telling me to come in. I did and saw her sitting up. She said "come here" quietly and moved her blanket down on the side of the bed so I could get in. I was still crying but less than when I had woken up so instead of waiting for her to ask I said "daddy" which was all that was needed to be said. After calming me down Elizabeth pulled the covers over us and talked quietly to me about nothing until I fell asleep again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth

I woke up to my alarm and turned it off quickly, so it wouldn't wake Rachel. I let her sleep a litter longer waiting until I was showered and dressed before waking her up to get ready. I entered the kitchen after getting Ella ready to find Rachel ready and eating a piece of toast. I ate quickly knowing that before I could leave Ella and Rachel at the daycare that I had to make sure Rachel was comfortable there. I introduced Rachel to Heather the owner and helped her get settled before going to work. I told Rachel to call me on my cell if she needed anything, was uncomfortable, or just wanted to talk.

In the afternoon I was called down to the ER for a ambulance call. Karri Weaver and John Carter were also attending to the patient. I suddenly got dizzy, and felt like I was going to get sick. They both noticed immediately and since Peter Benton was in the next room let me sit down. Abby Lockheart who is a nurse today helped me get the gloves and cover shirt off right before holding out a tub which was needed. When I finished throwing up I realized that the only other time I had ever gotten sick and dizzy like that here was when I had found out about Ella. After saying I was going to get some air I left the room and searched for Susan Lewis. Susan was one of Marks best friends, is my best friend, and confident at work.

Finding Susan with a patient I waited impatiently for her to finish. When she did she asked me, "What's up Elizabeth?" She could read me well and knew I needed to talk to her.

"I need a favor." I said as I gently grabbed her arm and brought her to an empty room. I closed the blinds and locked the door before speaking again. "I might be pregnant. Could you do the test for me?" Susan didn't hesitate putting down the chart she held and getting set up. As I got onto the bed I said "And I thought I was confused the last time."

Susan asked for clarification. "What do you mean?"

"Ella was a surprise. We had talked about having kids after we were married but we didn't think that I would walk down the aisle pregnant.

Susan smiled and continued talking. "As you're friend not you're current doctor, what are you thinking about this? Feeling?"

"Right this second I'm mostly thinking how in the bloody hell am I going to do this alone, if I am pregnant. I also have all the things Mark is going to miss running through my head. He will never know so much, and it's not fair. I am feeling sad, scared, excited, and happy. Is that wrong?"

"No sweetie," Susan answered waiting for the results. "You just lost Mark, you are getting used to the idea that you are going to have to raise you're daughter on your own, and you just discovered that Mark might have left you another child. It's okay to be confused, and everything else. Before we get too carried away though we should wait until we know for sure."

Susan got up to get the ultrasound, just in case before checking the clock and seeing that the test is done. "It's positive." I closed my eyes tight just letting it sink in that I was going to have another baby, Mark's baby. I smiled at that thought and lifted my shirt so Susan could do an ultrasound.

I saw one of Susan's eyebrows lift right before she asked. "This is the first time you've gotten sick? That you suspected?"

"I think so, why? Is something wrong?"

"Relax, nothing is wrong. You are over two months along though. I was wondering if there were any signs that you noticed in retrospect. I know you had a lot going on but to go almost three months with no sickness or anything."

"There was one time I got sick in Hawaii but I thought it was the food from the plane because it was not long after I got there. Mark said that I was probably right because he and Rachel didn't feel well after they're flight either."

"And your period?"

"Unfortunately, it's been accounted for. I was paying attention because before we found out that Mark was sick again, we were trying for another child."

"Well, not trying, succeeding."

"Thanks for the clarification." I said dryly.

"Hey, I'm not the one who knocked you up." Susan answered laughing.

"Can you not say anything to anyone? I need to get used to this, and figure some things out." I said thinking about how I was going to pay for everything, do it alone, and tell Rachel without her thinking that I don't want her here now.

"My lips are sealed. Though if you need to talk about anything, you know I'm here." Susan replied smiling understandingly.

For the next hour I distractedly waited until my shift was over. When I was with patients I put everything else out of my mind, but when I wasn't I couldn't stop thinking about everything. Five minutes before I would be off, Robert Romano approached me.

"Are you okay, Lizzy? You have been distracted since you came back from the ER. If you want to talk about whatever it is." He said trailing off.

"Thanks rocket but I am not ready to talk about it. I need to think, and do some things first. I will tell you, just not right now."

"Okay. Why don't you go home then? There is only a few minutes until shift is over anyway. Peter and I will cover for you, right Peter?" I looked up to find that sometime during my conversation with rocket Peter had joined us. "Of course." Peter answered and after expressing my thanks I quickly grabbed my stuff to leave.

Stopping to pick up Rachel and Ella, I focused on listening to Rachel telling me about how her day went this time. After unlocking the door I took off Ella's coat and shoes while Rachel went to bring her backpack upstairs. I was playing on the floor with Ella when Rachel came back downstairs and grabbed a bottle of water before joining us on the floor.

I thought I had found a good way to tell Rachel, without her thinking that she wasn't wanted anymore so I tried it. "Before I tell you something I want you to know that this is not going to change things. You are going to stay here with me and Ella. I still want you here, so please don't jump to conclusions. Okay?"

"'Kay." Rachel answered slightly worried.

"I found out today that I am pregnant again."

"Congratulations?"

When Rachel stated that as a question I raised my eyebrow questioning her silently.

"I can't tell if you're happy about that or not. In the car, you switched from smiling to frowning every now and then. So I wasn't sure if you think this is a good thing or not."

"I do. However all I can really think about right now is how much Mark is going to miss with all three of you. It's depressing me. I was also worried that you would think that I don't want you here anymore, which could not be farther from the truth. Then I have been trying to figure out how I am going to deal with a one year old and a new born by myself. I had also tried to go over expenses in my head which is not easy, nor do I recommend trying it because it doesn't work well."

"You are not alone. Granted there are thing I won't be able to do but I would like to help if I can, after all they are my younger siblings. Have you told anyone else yet?"

"Susan did the test for me so she knows. I wanted to tell you first. I'll call my parents after dinner to tell them, and I might call Doug and Carol tonight as well."

I called my parents and they were thrilled for me. They also said that they would help me with anything I might need, that I just had to tell them if I did. I also ended up calling Doug and Carol after dinner to talk to them. Of course they offered there help as well. Besides Susan I decided that I would wait a little longer before telling my other friends at county. I know that there are still more things to figure out and do but for the moment I am content with what I've done, and decided. I want Susan to be my doctor even though she is not an ob doctor, so I will ask her on Monday if she is also working.

After tucking Ella and Rachel in, I was able to go to sleep satisfied. Ella woke up from a nightmare but thankfully she didn't wake up Rachel. She also went back to sleep easily. The rest of the night was spent dreaming happily, for everyone in the Greene household.


End file.
